1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a programmer for programming a target device with a program from a host.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide programmers for target devices for the purpose of loading programs to those target devices. Typical examples are programmers for loading programs onto development boards. A typical arrangement would be a general purpose computer, such as a PC, connected via a PC supported interface to a specialised programmer interface unit which is in turn connected to the target device, such as via a JTAG connection. Such an arrangement allows complex aspects of the programming control to be handled by the PC under software control which provides a cost efficient and flexible way of dealing with these issues. Furthermore, the specialised programmer interface allows considerable flexibility in the way in which the host (target) may be controlled. Whilst these systems work well in a commercial development environment, they are not well suited to more widespread use in less formal environments, such as educational or hobby environments.
A disadvantage with the above described systems is that special purpose software including appropriate driver software for the programmer, has to be loaded on to the PC. This can increase costs and poses security policy problems, e.g. within educational environments where the loading of additional software and drivers is at least tightly controlled and often prohibited.